Sonic Lanterns 12: Ghost the Rainbow Serpent
by Powershade117
Summary: A sequel to "Sonic Lanterns 11: Payne the Griffin." Ghost and his brother, Pine, are on the run with their leader and brother, Garnett. Ghost never speaks, but his mind is always thinking and contemplating events and consequences. Ghost is a Sonic fan character created by Zephyros-Phoenix. Go on over to her DeviantART page to learn more about Ghost and more of her creations.


"So uh...where do you think Garnett went? He's been out for a long time." Pine the Yeti glanced at his rainbow serpent brother, who just stared back at him silently. Ghost was never one for conversation. He actually never spoke at all, much to Pine's annoyance. "Why don't you ever speak, Ghost? Our big brother is out there. Shouldn't we...I don't know...go look for him?

Ghost stared at his younger brother with an indifferent stare. Should they go look? Should they not? Ghost tended not to trouble himself with such things. Being loyal to Garnett caused their family to be divided. Did he care? No one really knew except for him. He liked it that way.

"Well...what would Garnett do if we were missing, Ghost? He'd...I don't know, scold us for not being prompt. But I suppose that's his right as our superior."

It amused Ghost at just how loyal and accepting Pine was of Garnett. Even when he was harsh to his most trusted followers, Pine still found a way to defend Garnett's actions. Why does Ghost not do the same? Many think it is because he can't talk. Perhaps it's just that he'd rather keep his reasons to himself. For now, he thought it best if he got some sleep. Ghost walked over to one of the bedrolls that they had acquired since their exile. Perhaps sleep would bring Garnett back. Then again, perhaps not.

Pine stared at his brother in disbelief. "Sleep? That's your plan?" Ghost looked at his brother and nodded as he climbed in and covered himself to keep warm in the chilled night. "Well...I need some time to think. I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll come across Garnett. I'm sure he'll be pleased if I do." Pine got up and opened the creaky wooden door of the shack they were staying in. Ghost rolled over onto his back, looking up at the dark ceiling above.

His mind was flooded with thoughts and questions, neither of which he was willing to share with to the world. He thought about how Garnett ruled their people, contemplating his part in it. He thought about that black hedgehog that fought on behalf of the other Mythsetians, who had since turned their backs on Garnett. Finally, he thought about the day they were exiled from home.

The thought that Umber would ignore years of tradition for the sake of a change of leadership perplexed thought it was a foolish choice. Garnett was their leader. He always has and always will be. Tradition is all that matters. Without it, he thought, they were no better than the surfacers who dared cast judgment on their kind so long ago. The surfacers have no purpose, no honor, and no sense of custom. In one fell swoop, generations of customs were brought down upon his family because of a few thoughts of rebellion.

Yet he was afraid as well. He feared for his people and what these changes would bring. What would happen? Would the surfacers accept their people, or would this bring another Great Purge? For now, all he could do was stay focused on the here and now. Justice would come to those who deserve it in the end. That was an absolute that Ghost could not deny. These thoughts continued to fester as Ghost's eyes began to grow heavy.

His attempts at sleep were interrupted by the sound of a low humming coming from outside. Thinking it was Pine trying to be funny; Ghost got up and walked outside. Instead of finding Pine though, he looked up and saw a glowing light heading his way. Even though the element of light was his power, this sudden appearance put Ghost on the defensive. He didn't summon this light, nor did he know its source. What was it? He wondered this until the light itself seemed to speak to him.

"Ghost Mythos of Mobius...Your destiny awaits." Ghost stared blankly at the light, not faltering from his stance. His unexpected visitor continued. "You are the silent observer, watching the actions of others and evaluating them. You are the balance bringer, standing with the one called Garnett to even out the odds of light and dark. You are...the chosen one."

Ghost observed silently as the bright light got closer and brighter until he was bathed in its light. This was surprising to him, but he did not feel fear when it engulfed him. Instead, he felt a presence. It was as if someone or something else was with him. But the sensation was not unpleasant. His mind opened up to the cosmos. He saw the creation of everything. He saw the lives of countless civilizations rise and fall. He saw that balance must be maintained.

He was to be that balance, he realized as he saw the events of millennia pass by in the blink of an eye. The light subsided, and Ghost looked at himself again. He was garbed in a costume as white as snow, including his snake wrist bands. From within, he felt what he could only describe as absolution. He knew what he must do. However, his time to act was not now. He saw that someone from the past would play a big part in events yet to come. He knew his mission; acquire this individual and fulfill his role as what the other presence now called him...a White Lantern.


End file.
